The First Victims
by sir authoress
Summary: My take on how Kanda and Lavi turned into chibis. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 159. LaviYuu if you squint.
1. Chapter 1: The First Victims

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 159!!**

Summary: My take on how Kanda and Lavi turned into chibis. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 159. LaviYuu if you squint

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**A/N: I might continue this with how panda-jiji became the second victim but that is still in consideration.**

Disclaimer: I do not own d.gray-man.

**The First Victims**

The Order was livelier than it had been for days. People were moving around, packing and shifting, creating a general hustle and bustle feeling in the air. In the midst of it all, stood the man directing the operation. With a clipboard in hand and an authoritative air around him, one could easily mistake him for the supervisor of the Order.

"Where, oh where could the supervisor be at this time?" complained said man, Reever Wenham, dispelling the illusion. Knowing the supervisor he'd probably be stuck in his laboratory trying to pack all his Komurins and god-knows-what nicknack experiments.

"Reever, I just finished the last room on the second floor." informed a red-haired, one-eyed exorcist. "Do you have anything else for me?"

Reever consulted his list. "There's an office on the fourth floor. You'll need to pack the stuff and move it to the storage room." Quickly before Lavi could take off to his new destination, Reever added, "Take someone with you; the room is quite big if I recalled correctly."

Quirking a grin, Lavi chripped out: "Yuu!"

He then proceeded to tackle the swordsman and started to drag him along. Kanda himself was quite regretting not having Mugen with him. The katana which had been damaged in battle was now sorely missed as it would have been really useful in slicing off a certain bunny's head. Said bunny was happily tugging at his arm oblivious to the death aura he was projecting.

"Okay, Yuu," Lavi said, taking full advantage to call the swordsman's first name as often as possible now that his sword is incapacitated. "We're in charge of this room," he declared as he stopped in front of an office on the fourth floor.

Pushing him aside harshly, Kanda Yuu glared darkly at Lavi. "Don't call me by my first name." he growled as he brushed past him. Lavi only grinned, further reminded that Kanda did not have Mugen to brandish at him every time he threaten him.

Stepping into the room after the grumpy exorcist, Lavi gave a low whistle.

"Reever wasn't kidding when he said this room was big."

Apparently the room was an old laboratory used by the science department before it was converted into an office to house the overflowing workload that had flooded out of Komui's office. Stacks of papers taller than Lavi littered the floor, evidence of Komui's slacking. Piles of books overflow from tables and chairs, bookcases having been filled to the brim with more books, papers and files. Gingerly, he took few sheets of paper from one of the smaller piles and quickly glanced through them.

"Lab experiment results" he surmised after looking through his sheaf of paper.

"Che, stop playing and start working baka usagi!" Kanda barked. Setting aside his bundle of paper and hurrying to Kanda's side where the boxes were stacked, ready to be filled, Lavi gave a mock salute.

"Aye, aye sir!" Lavi teased. "Your orders, sir?" His only reply was in the form of a box shoved into his hands. Kanda himself had already wandered away, busy packing by the sound of it.

Hours passed and they worked quietly. Well, actually it had only been a few minutes but to Lavi it felt like hours in this silent atmosphere. Fidgeting slightly, he stole a glance at his companion. Kanda was busy stacking books up and piling them into the boxes. His face was sour as per usual and he didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. Lavi debated the merits of starting a conversation with his moody companion. Then again, when did Lavi cared if Kanda had wanted to talk to him or not. Forgoing all sense of caution, Lavi broke the silence.

"Neh, Yuu" Lavi called.

His companion continued working as though he did not hear him.

"Yuuuuuuuu," Lavi whined. Kanda could feel a tic forming on his eyebrow. The baka usagi had a knack for drawing out the last syllable of his first name in an annoying whine.

"Yuuuu, I'm bored," Lavi persisted.

"Then work faster!" Kanda snapped. "And don't call me by my first name!"

"Hehe, but you're so fun to tease, Yuuuu – " Lavi was cut short by a flying book thrown accurately to his head by an irritated Kanda.

Quickly finishing his pile of books, Kanda shifted to the table, away from the annoying usagi. His lips turned down in distaste as he realised that this table was laden with beakers, bottles and flask along with papers and files scattered haphazardly around. The punks from the science department had probably been messing around again instead of doing proper work. Picking up the nearest bottle, he peered suspiciously at the content. The vile looking purple liquid held inside gave him an ominous feeling. Quickly, he set aside the bottle, deciding to start with the papers and files first.

Behind him, he could hear Lavi being a general nuisance instead of doing some actual work. Currently, the baka usagi was trying to tackle a particularly tall stack of papers. It involved a delicate process of standing on tiptoes and easing half the stack off first, followed by the delicate process of carrying it to its designated box.

"Whoa," he uttered as the top of the stack started wobbling dangerously. Utilising every ounce of balance he had, Lavi shifted his body, careful to stop the wobbling, constantly eyeing the top of the stack for any falling papers.

From his spot, Kanda sighed, wondering what Lavi had managed to do this time. Turning around, he spotted the usagi attempting to do a balancing act with a stack of papers. Uttering a quiet 'cheh', Kanda move forward to help him. As he advanced, Kanda's eyes caught the stack of books scattered on the floor.

Acting on instinct, Kanda warned, "Lavi, watch out for the – "

Too late.

The baka usagi's foot stumbled over one of the larger tomes one the floor and the towering stack of papers started falling; along with it, one baka usagi. Kanda could only watch in slow motion as the white pieces of paper fluttered towards him, followed by Lavi's heavier body. The collision between them caused Kanda to fly backwards, his head hitting the edge of the table hard. Distantly he thought he heard a crack and wondered if he had managed to crack his head open.

Tumbling down and under the table, Kanda uttered a breathless 'omph' as he felt a heavy weight settle on top of him. His head was spinning and throbbing painfully. Everything around him was a blurry haze. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear the spots in his vision only to have it filled with green, a bright leaf green.

His poor dazed mind was confused and scattered. Blinking again, Kanda squinted up to the face of a sheepish Lavi. It was only when he tried to move his limbs that he realised that Lavi was on top of him pinning him down. Actually, he further realised as he tried to wriggle out of his position, Lavi was on top of him in a very suggestive position!

Flushing red to the roots of his hair, Kanda growled, "Get off me you baka usagi!"

The baka usagi in question was staring at his friend blushing face in wonderment. Seeing a great chance to tease the usually uptight exorcist, Lavi snickered.

"Why? Do you want me that badly?" Lavi murmured seductively, sliding his legs that had managed to land between Kanda's parted thighs, up, moving dangerously close to Kanda's crotch. Lavi, who had his arms propped up on either side of Kanda's head, lowered himself slowly, enjoying the way the dull red flush seem to be spreading to his neck and ears.

Kanda quickly opened his mouth, intent on retorting when a bright purple droplet fell onto the bridge of his nose. Wrinkling his nose at the cold drop of liquid, his eyes travelled up to spot Lavi's purple liquid soaked hair and a trail of purple solution flowing from the edge of the table. He only had time to register that the bottle he had set aside previously had been knocked over during their jostle and its foul liquid had spilled over the table before a weird sensation overtook him. Above him Lavi gave a strangled moan before slumping over him.

Kanda wanted very much to push the heavy usagi off him but his stomach had turned suddenly and it was all he could do to fight the urge to not throw up. Groaning, Kanda felt his head spin a second time in one day. He took a deep breathe to steady himself and tried to ride the nausea out. Mercifully, the spinning world came to a stop.

Straining his jelly-feeling arms, he pushed the whimpering pile of usagi off him. For a moment, irrational panic overtook his mind. After all, he had just been exposed to some strange substance that caused his body to react badly. Quickly he took stock of his body. His limbs were all present and in working order and neither were there weird fur and whatnot growing from his body. He doesn't feel like he has changed in any way. Giving a quick glance around, he realised with a start that the office had gotten bigger. The bookshelves which were previously tall were now towering. The table behind him had added a few inches than what he remembered. Lavi, he realises, is buried under a pile of clothes.

_Wait. a. minute. _

Kanda stares down at his own clothes, or more specifically, his oversized clothes covering his smaller body.

A moment later, Kanda's scream resounded throughout the whole tower followed by a very loud:

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Victim

**A/N:**

Urrmm…looks like I decided to continue it after all. This chapter is about the second victim, Panda-jiji and how he became so. I've also realised that in this chapter I used the word 'cute' four times. I can't help it…they really are cute…

Thank you all for the reviews. They were encouraging and…it made me update .

Disclaimer: I do not own d.gray-man but I badly wanna hug two very adorable chibis.

**-The Second Victim-**

She had badly wanted to coo. Really, who wouldn't want to? The dark looks being shot by Kanda were the only thing dissuading her, and of course a death threat courtesy of Mugen. Not that it was all that effective. Really, Kanda should realise that while he might look threatening with a scowl when he was bigger, at his current size, it looks nothing short of a pout; a very cute one at that. Said pout was getting deeper and deeper as Reever continued to poke and prod both Lavi and him; literally.

"Hmm, interesting," Reever muttered. "How did this happen again?" His question only earned him a big puppy-eyed glare and a frown that would have been scary under normal circumstances but had only serve to further jut out lower lips into an adorable pout. Lenalee mentally congratulated herself on resisting the urge to go over and pinch Kanda's cheeks. They were just too cute, the both of them.

"Like I said," Kanda muttered, trying to keep his suddenly high pitched voice as low as possible. "That idiot there," jerking his head in the direction of Lavi, "knocked us both into some weird potion. The next thing we know, we became like this."

Said idiot gave a look of mock hurt to his partner. "But Yuu-chan, shouldn't you thank me?"

"Thank you?!" In his disbelief Kanda forgot to lower his voice resulting in a high pitch squeak that was rather befitting of his small stature. "Thanks to you, we're…we're…chibified!"

"That may be true Yuu-chan," Lavi grinned. "But thanks to me, we got cuter too! Now all the ladies would want to cuddle me and hold be close to their bo – " Again, in the short span of less than an hour, Lavi's face kissed another book, courtesy of a very pissed off Kanda. Huffing, Kanda turned to pin Reever with another puppy-eyed glare.

"You. Reverse this. Now." Kanda gritted out too angry and frustrated to form a coherent sentence.

"Umm, well…you see," Reever stuttered as he shifted nervously. "We can't reverse it, causewedon'tknowhow." The string of babble caught Kanda by surprise that it took him a moment to process the words. The stunned moment of silence was like the calm before the storm.

"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE??" Kanda exploded, his voice becoming a high pitched squawk.

"Maa, I think it suits you Yuu-chan. Don't you think so Ma-kun," a serene voice said, interrupting Kanda's wrathful tirade. Instantly, Kanda's puppy-eyed glare focused itself on its new target: his general. The man himself only gifted his temperamental student a benign smile in exchange as he passed through the open double doors of the office.

"Ah, this takes me back to the old days," the general said as he advanced on his chibified pupil; his other, more sane pupil, decided to wisely stay where he was. "You were such an adorable and sweet child, Yuu-chan." Next to him, Lavi snickered at the comment.

"That sounds so wrong," Lavi chuckled. "I never thought sweet and Kanda would ever be in the same sen – " Howling as his foot was stomped on mercilessly by the subject of his teasing, Lavi decided to promptly shut up to avoid incurring future bodily harm.

"Now, now, Yuu-chan," Tiedoll clucked as he crouched down to Kanda's level. "Be nice to your fellow exorcist." As he said this, he reached over and, in Lenalee's opinion, did the unspeakable. General Tiedoll started petting Kanda's head! Below the ebony locks that were being petted, Lenalee could see several tics forming.

"Stop it!" Kanda snapped. And after a few moments; a pained: "please."

"But Yuu-chan!" Tiedoll exclaimed, scandalised. "Papa is just showing his affections for his cute little son!" To which Kanda muttered under his breath: "What sane person would want you as a father?" Tiedoll's other 'son' was wearing a pitying look on his face, quite used to their 'father's' eccentric behaviours at times.

"That's right Yuu-chan. Be a good son and let your Papa shower you with affections," a new voice butted in, all full of sadistic glee. Kanda's puppy-eyed glare focused itself on its fourth victim; a certain Allen Walker sauntering in the room with a cat got the canary grin on his face. His entrance was followed by a shocked and strangled "Lavi" before Bookman rushed forward to his chibified protégé.

"What happened to you?!" Bookman gasped, shocked at his successor's transformation. "You're…short!"

"Damnit jiji! I'm your height! Don't exaggerate!" Lavi grumbled. Bookman's only response was to put a hand on top of his head and move it forward horizontally, coming to a rest a few inches above Lavi's head. Hearing Lavi grumble about panda's and their vertically challenged egos, Kanda can't help but smirk only to have it turn to a frown when he spotted a sadistically grinning Allen Walker.

"Moyashi," Kanda growled, not like the look on his face one bit.

"Ah, Kanda," Allen said, all sugary sweetness so fake it hurt Kanda's teeth just hearing it. "Are you sure you should be calling me moyashi?" As if to emphasise his point, Allen leaned down, placing his hand palm down, level with his own height. "I'm taller than you!" He grinned mischievously. Even while crouching, Allen Walker stood a few good inches above him. Gritting his teeth in irritation, Kanda uttered a quiet 'cheh' opting to ignore the very smug moyashi. Behind them, Lavi puffed his cheeks in annoyance when he realised that the 'moyashi' was no longer a moyashi.

"Well, you better get used to being the moyashi, eh Kanda?" Allen continued, oblivious to the mortal peril he was putting himself in; in the form of a very irritate Kanda. "After all, you are stuck that way," and here he gave an evil smirk, "for life."

A quiet cough cut through the tense atmosphere as if to refute. "Well, actually," Reever said as he scratched the back of his head. "The effects should be non-permanent. We don't have a cure for it. But it should fade away over time so the two of you should be back to normal soon enough." A pair and a half of hopeful eyes turned towards Reever, begging him to be telling the truth. This little piece of information however, did not deter their resident sadist from grabbing the opportunity presented.

"That's good news, isn't it, Yuu-chan?" Allen said as he, in everyone's opinion, did the unthinkable act of ruffling Kanda's hair. He barely escaped with his fingers intact as Kanda's teeth came verily close to biting them.

"Moyashi," Kanda growled warningly.

"Kanda, Kanda. And here I thought getting younger would make your memory better," Allen said mockingly. "I suppose there really is no cure for stupidity."

Oblivious, or perhaps he just didn't care, Allen went on. "Or perhaps, shrinking had shrunk your IQ too, Yuu-chan?" Hearing those words, Kanda snapped. He reached for the first hard and heavy thing he could get his hands on. His groping fingers found the edge of something smooth and hard lying on the table behind him. _Perfect_ he thought maliciously _I hope this hurts!_ Reaching back, he flung it as hard as he could at the moyashi who was still pattering away happily.

"Of course, there wasn't much IQ to be – " Instead of hitting him as Kanda had hoped, he watched as the moyashi stopped in mid-sentence and skilfully dodged the flying projectile aimed at him. As Allen turned to smugly address him, Kanda watched in alarm as the projectile flew towards Lavi and Bookman who were quietly talking a few paces away. Seeing the look on Kanda's face, Allen glanced to the back, curious as to what had terrified Kanda. Both of them watched in mute horror as the white bottle flew in a lazy arc, aiming for Bookman only to fall short of the old man by an inch.

Both parties breathed a quiet sigh in relief only to stop short when the sound of cracked glass filled the air. Every eye in the room turned to witness the scene unfolding before them. While the bottle had missed the old man, in its fall, had cracked, releasing a cloud of white dust. Currently, the cloud hovered around Bookman, Lavi having escaped the predicament by scooting back as far away and as quickly as possible the moment he saw the projectile flying towards them.

A hacking cough filled the air as Bookman stumbled out of the blanket of white dust. Curious eyes carefully eyed his appearance, trying to pick out any abnormality. Relief flooded everyone as Bookman appeared to be unchanged and unharmed, Lavi already slowly making his way back to his teacher's side.

Then it happened.

Two loud pops filled the air and Bookman felt something…twitch.


End file.
